The present invention relates to locking devices and, more particularly, to locking devices for security boxes.
Many boxes designed to store and secure personal items are equipped with a latch or lock to fasten the lid of a box to the container part of the box comprising matching holes manufactured into the lid and the top of the container into which a padlock can be inserted. In these security box designs, the lid may also be attached to the container part by hinges between the lid and container on one side of the box. These two design features, the padlock accessory and the hinges, are a hazard in boxes used for prison inmates because these metal parts can be detached and thus provide inmates with weapons. For example, a padlock may be put into a sock or tied to a string or the like and used as a weapon to assault other prisoners or, even worse, staff. This can be a deadly weapon that is easily accessible to inmates.
As can be seen, there is a need for locking security boxes that dispenses with the need for metal parts such as a padlock or metal hinges.